


A Gun to Remember

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Criminal!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan is one of the most feared criminal in the entire UK, no cop, no detective, no one could catch him. His dark past led him to the one person he never expected to see again, but yet there he was standing right in front of him. With a gun in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr... Uh... It was inspired by these two quotes,
> 
> “From childhood’s hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone.”   
> ― Edgar Allan Poe
> 
> “If you wish to forget anything on the spot, make a note that this thing is to be remembered.”   
> ― Edgar Allan Poe

_The night was silent, the only noise that was heard was the car’s engine, and Niall drummed his fingers on the dashboard._

_His hands were eager to hold a gun…_

_Or anything…_

_His blue eyes out looked the dark night of the city of Leeds in England._

_He never asked for any of this. He never wanted to become this person._

_But it was better than nothing._

_Niall rolled down the window and felt the cold air bite at his skin, he breathed in the cold and humid air. He missed Ireland._

_No he missed Mullingar, Ireland more specifically._

_“We’re almost there.” The voice was gruff and cold. Niall’s blue eyes snapped to the driver seat._

_Niall numbly nodded his head and unbuckled his seat belt._

_He turned around to look at the backseat and smiled slightly at the black duffel bag._

_Niall unzipped it and examined the contents._

_“Which one should I get?” He asked his Irish accent foreign to the English lad beside him._

_“Take the Beretta 92f Pistol.” The guy said not bothering to look at Niall as he spoke._

_Niall grabbed the pistol with his pale hands and curled his palms around the Italian Model._

_He zipped the bag up and sat back in his seat. His eyes widened as he saw the gun. It was beautiful._

_“It’s an Italian model isn’t it?” Niall said he looked at his partner and he nodded his head._

_“How did you get a hold of it? I thought they had stopped shipping them here.”_

_”I have my ways, mate.”_

_Niall wasn’t surprised for he already knew of this._

_The car came to a halt and the lights shot off. Niall’s confused expression was soon dissolved._

_It was time._

_He took one last look to his partner and a simple nod was exchanged from both._

_If they succeed they would see each other again._

_But no one knows what’s to come._

_They could fail and never see each other again._

_Niall eyed the duffel bag and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll take it, you just handle those cops. Got it?” Niall nodded his head and put the gun in his holster._

_These were the times Niall wanted to go back to the days were he didn’t have to kill innocent people to live._

_He missed the days he would wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon- No. He didn’t miss those days._

_He didn’t even care about days that hadn’t even existed._

_He never woke up to the smell of breakfast._

_Never._

_“Should we go over the plan once again?” Niall looked at his partner but didn’t spot him, yet he knew he was still there._

_He could hear the lad’s hard breathing. He could hear the sound of the wind knocking on the windows._

_“Yes,” Was all his partner said he could hear the fear in his voice. He might not be able to see his partner’s eyes but he knew they shone with fear and worry._

_Niall took out a map that was hidden under the passenger seat. He opened it and laid it on the dashboard so the moon’s light could shine on it._

_“We’re going to split up once we get behind the old abandon flat a few blocks from here. Remember the cops will be on their way. So you have about two minutes to plant the drugs on him, when you’re done you get out as soon as you can. I’ll do my part, ok?” Niall said his blue eyes were stone cold._

_“Yeah.” Niall checked his watch and opened the car door. They both grabbed their stuff and made their way through the endless dark alleys of the city of London._

_Niall put his hands in his pockets seeming that he was nervous. The manion seemed to appear too quickly and Niall found himself dreading the hour he had to distract the cops._

_He nodded to his partner._

_It was time._

_.:*:._

_His hands shook with fear, who could blame him? He was only fourteen-years-old and one of the most wanted man in earth!_

_He held the gun close to him and walked out of the big mansion, his knees wobbled and his visible white teeth that were covered in braces bit at his pink lips._

_He walked into the foyer that led to the door that would bring him directly to the cops but as he made it closer and closer he heard the sound of light footsteps, he knew for sure it wasn’t his partner._

_No man older than twenty would have light footsteps like that, he snapped his gaze to the side he heard intently for the sound of more footsteps._

_A small lump formed in his throat and he gulped._

_He stopped walking and watched through the dark halls as a form made it’s way towards him._

_It was a boy, about a year younger than Niall. He held out his gun and pointed it to the dyed blonde haired boy. Anger rocked through his body and his hands shook with anger as well._

_“Who are you?” There was a familiar British accent that the boy held, Niall blinked in surprised finally noticing the gun pointed to his forehead._

_“You aren’t going to kill me.” Niall said his voice low and his eyes narrowed to the younger boy._

_“Who the hell are you!?” The younger boy spat again, Niall noticed that the younger boy’s eyes were green like the emerald in his pocket._

_“I dare you to kill me.” Niall whispered._

_The younger boy gasped but didn’t say anything, in a matter of seconds he was pushed to the wall and hit in the head with the butt of the gun._

_He was out with the blink of an eye. Niall looked up in surprise and saw his partner grinning at him._

_“Let’s go.” He said and grabbed Niall’s small hand, they both ran out of the home and into the cold night._

_They were surrounded by cops, cars blocking their exits and guns pressed to their chests._

_Niall’s blue eyes went big making him look no more than a five year old, as if on cue their was a voice booming to them._

_“Drop your guns.” None of them did no such thing._

_Niall gripped his partner’s hand tighter finding that fear had taken it’s toll on him._

_“Its alright, Ni.” His partner whispered to comfort the Irish boy._

_“I said drop the guns! If you don’t you’ll both end up on the floor with 50 bullets to the chest!” The detective warned._

_Niall’s partner slowly bent down taking out his gone in the process, he looked at Niall from the corner of his eye._

_“5…” His partner gulped._

_“4…” He bent his head and gripped tighter to his hand._

_“3…” His eyes closed, his hands were sweaty as in one hand he held Niall’s and in the other he held his gun._

_“2…” He whispered a silent prayer._

_“1…” He opened his eyes and got up from the ground with a growl._

_“NIALL RUN!” Niall’s eyes snapped to his partner who had practically raised him since he was a child._

_He was cross between running or staying._

_“I LOVE YOU NIALL! RUN!” And that’s what he did with one last tug to his partner’s hand he ran._

_The sound of bullets contacting with a skull echoed through the dark streets._

_The little boy ran through the streets gun in hand, he didn’t look back fearing what he would see._

_He pushed through the cold wind and into the dark night that taunted him in his sleep._

_His eyes snapped to the side and he noticed a slight light and a car honk._

_His eyes widened and he ran faster not wanting to die because of a car crash._

_As he ran into the dark night he swore to his partner that he would avenge his death._

_**‘I swear to you, Sean. This isn’t the end to your life’** _

_**.:*:.** _


	2. Part 1 (of chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body seemed pale in the moonlight, its light streamed through the open window. His eyes were closed though he could still process every sound, movement, and anything that went on in his tiny flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of chapter 1 enjoy!

His body seemed pale in the moonlight, its light streamed through the open window. His eyes were closed though he could still process every sound, movement, and anything that went on in his tiny flat.

The sound of imaginary footsteps echoed through the small apartment causing the hairs at the back of his neck to stand up.

Was he going crazy already that he couldn’t be in one room without hearing the sound of nonexistent footsteps?

His eyes snapped open and the footsteps stopped, every noise that had echoed through his flat was now silent, he wasn’t scared of it anymore.

He had lived here far too long to still shiver with fear of the noises that had gone on in his home, it was more opposite for him.

He loved the way the footsteps never stopped walking, he loved the way the sound of laughter traveled through his mind at night.

He felt as if he weren’t alone…

Niall sighed and closed his eyes once more finding that nothing of the dark and silent room was comforting, he pulled the duvet closer to himself and snuggled deeper into them.

The footsteps resumed and the sound of laughter and crying echoed to his room, a content sigh escaped his lips and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of clinking cups was heard from a mile away and Niall shot out of his bed and into the lounge.

_People stood at his lounge with cups of wine in their hands, their faces were blurred but there did, no doubt in know who they were._

_They chatted away seeming oblivious to the boy who had just entered the room, their smiles were big and their body language showed strength._

_Niall urged himself to run away, to run back to the safety and comfort of his own room but he knew that running away would make him a coward._

_And Niall was no coward._

_“Oi! Niall come join us!” His head snapped to the side and his icy blue eyes widened with fear, his mouth went agape and his heart raced in his chest._

_“I-I…” He trailed of night finding the words to say to the man who stood before him a smirk appeared on the man’s face as he saw Niall’s reaction._

_“Thought you could get rid of me didn’t you?” all Niall could do was shake his head numbly._

_“I thought you died-“ Niall was cut off by his brother chuckling evilly_

_“Oi Ni! If I had died then why am I standing before you?” But Niall would not believe him._

_“I saw you die! I saw the fire burn you alive! I heard your bloody screams! You were dead! You are dead!”_

_“But I’m not Niall-“_

_“You died! I saw you die! You can’t be alive!” with one last scream that echoed through the full lounge everything disappeared._

_His brother was gone with a poof and the bodies that had just filled up the small room were gone._

_His eyes went crystal and his hands trembled but he didn’t not let those tears fall._

_He searched around the dimly lit room and waited for something- or someone to jump out of nowhere and tell him it was all a joke._

_Oh but it wasn’t._

Niall’s eyes flew open and he sat up with an instant.

His eyes wandered around the room seemingly searching for him- for anyone!

But yet again he was met with only emptiness.

* * *

 

Niall Horan was the guy that would grab anyone’s attention from a mile away; his good looks and Irish charm were not to be compared.

If you looked at him you would think that a nineteen year old like him would not be capable of committing any crime whatsoever.

His innocent smile would make you believe any lies he fed you, his blue eyes would warm you to the core.

But those who truly knew him were aware that behind that innocent face was the devil himself.

Of course no one ever lived that long, because when you get as close as a foot away he will pierce your heart with a bullet and listen to the sound of your screams until finally your body is just a lump of skin and bones.

Now don’t always think he kills you just because you’re an enemy or in his way because you can be anyone and he will still kill you.

He was able to lure you in and convince you to stay the night-and when you least expect it he snaps your neck in half and licks away the blood that pours out of your dead lips.

Niall Horan had many ways to kill you; he had many ways to take you in and torture you till you finally give in and beg for death.

Niall was good like that, and no one would ever escape his death wrenching grip, nor will you ever be able to escape the bullets that fly from his gun, because he’s good like that.

* * *

 

“Niall! They’re here!” His partner’s voice was heard from the basement below; Niall smirked and finally heard the sound of sirens close by.

He took one last glance at the young woman before him her eyes pleaded for mercy. “Please! Please don’t kill me!” She begged tears streaming down her red face.

“Don’t worry we won’t.” But it was all a lie because without a second to waist he pulled the trigger sending the girls head flying across the room.

He dropped down and grabbed some of her blood in his hands then turned to wall behind him.

In big red letters he wrote ‘ _YOU CAN’T CATCH ME_ _’_

He smirked at his work then ran up the stairs and met up with his partner Louis Tomlinson, best known for his speedy escape and creative crimes he has committed.

“You did it again didn’t you?” Niall nodded his head and they both ran out of the big home, they got into the car Louis going into the driver’s seat.

“It’s true though,” Louis said grimacing.

“They can’t catch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments please! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it would come out better but I guess it didn’t… Eh, it’ll do.
> 
> Anyways feedback would be much appreciated! Thanks! Xx  
> Comment! And kudo! Thanks! Xx


End file.
